


Would it Kill You to Like a Good Game?

by Darkflame900



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: A lot - Freeform, ABDL, Ageplay, Cute, Daddy!Arin, Danny likes Sonic, Dinosaur - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Naptime, Pacifier - Freeform, Sonic Forces, arin is a good daddy, literally all fluff, little!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkflame900/pseuds/Darkflame900
Summary: Arin was never particularly a fan of Sonic the Hedgehog. True, he got a lot of hatred for it, but a lot of the games SUCKED. How could he lie about something he hates? Well… he might have to, for a certain little boy of his.ORDan really likes Sonic the Hedgehog in little space, and requests Arin play the game while he watches.





	Would it Kill You to Like a Good Game?

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally based off a headcanon I have that Dan LOVES Sonic the Hedgehog. That's it. This is just self-indulgent.

“Daddy, daddy!”

Dan bounded into the living room, where Arin had been watching some TV, nearly giving the younger man a heart attack. He had put Dan down for a nap not too long ago, and he expected him to sleep for a while. He certainly was not expecting a hyper not-so-little boy run into the room, sucking his dinosaur pacifier and wearing a stegosaurus kirigumi.

Arin and Dan had a special relationship, to say the least. Over the past few months, Dan had confessed about a certain way that he enjoyed de-stressing. Arin, of course, was more than happy to hear how he could help his friend calm down, and after discussing it for a while they came to a decision. Arin would be Dan’s new daddy, and Suzy would also join in to be Dan’s wonderful mommy. The past few months had gone by with a few kinks and situations (and diaper leaks due to Arin’s inept diapering skills). But, in the end, Dan was overjoyed that his friends were so willing to do this with him. He loved the two very much, and they loved him back. 

Arin rose an eyebrow, looking over his little questioningly. Dan had told him previously that he was tired and stressed… what happened? 

“Danny, I thought I just put you down for a nap. You were yawning a little bit ago, what happened?” Arin questioned as Dan flopped down on the couch next to him. Dan giggled and wrapped his lanky arms around Arin’s, nuzzling close. 

“Changed my mind!” He giggled out, cuddling as close to Arin as humanly possible, “Daddy, where’s mommy?”  
Arin chuckled and shook his head slowly. “Silly, don’t you remember? Mommy’s out with some friends, and she said she would be home after dinner.”  
“Oh,” Dan shrugged and smiled up at Arin sweetly, “Daddy, can you play a game? I wanna watch you play one!”  
Arin sighed dramatically: Dan could change topics in a flash when he was in little space. “Alright, my little dinosaur. What do you want to watch me play?” He got up slowly, eliciting a whine from Dan, “Want to watch me play Kirby?”

Dan sat up slowly, sucking his pacifier concentratively and shaking his head. “Nuh-uh! Sonic!” He said after a moment, giggling and bouncing a bit. “Wanna see you play Sonic!”

Arin sighed for real this time. This was just great. He had actually wanted to play Kirby, too, and the only personal copy of Sonic he had was Sonic Forces. The game wasn’t necessarily bad, but he just was not in the mood to see that speedy hedgehog in action at the moment. But, he did not want to make his little one disappointed…

“You sure you want that? You always love Kirby! We haven’t finished Rainbow Curse yet, don’t you want to see how it ends?” He attempted to coax, but was only met with a pitiful whine from Dan.

“No! Sonic!” Dan insisted, a light pout coming over him. Arin’s heart swelled at the cute sight, then nodded, pulling out Sonic Forces and putting it in slowly.

“Alright buddy, if you want to watch daddy play that, he will. But, only for a bit, then it’s off to bed!” He flopped onto the couch, smiling as the taller man instantly cuddled up to him again. 

“M’kay.” He said submissively, his eyes immediately fixed on the screen as Arin started. Thankfully, they had already gotten past the beginning—it was really hard to explain to a little Dan that Sonic, in fact, might not be gone forever—and now they were playing against Infinite. 

“Daddy, why is Infinite so scary?” Dan asked about halfway through. Arin looked at him with a slight smile.

“Well, it’s because Eggman is using him! They’re working together!” He explained calmly, watching as the little nodded in rapt attention. 

“But why does Eggman wanna take over the world?” Dan asked curiously, to which Arin reached out and ruffled Dan’s hair. 

“He just wants to be powerful! He wants to be like a king, so he thinks that taking down Sonic is the only way to do it!” He commented and smiled. Truth be told, he had no idea if that was the case. He hadn’t paid attention to the intro, and he did not keep up to date on his Sonic lore. But, with the way that Dan was nodding, Arin believed he sounded at least sort of convincing. 

Dan sucked on his pacifier calmly, yawning a bit. “If I was Eggman, I’d be friends with Sonic. Who’d wanna take over all by themself?” He asked thoughtfully, blushing as Arin started to laugh at his comment, “What? It’s true!”

Arin waved his and dismissively, holding back his laughter as much as he could, “Nothing, baby. You getting sleepy yet?” He asked, returning his gaze to the screen. He huffed, however, as he saw he got a “try again!” across the screen, “Son of a…!”

Arin looked at Dan and stopped himself. Dan was sort of smirking, then his face fell slightly as Arin did not finish his sentence. Arin had a swear jar for occasions like this, he just couldn’t control himself.  
“Sorry baby, you’re not getting a dollar from me,” He stated, watching as Dan pouted, then yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes, “Aw, you getting sleepy, dino?”

“M’not sleepy…” Dan murmured, looking up as Arin unpaused the game to finish out the level. Dan was phasing in and out of consciousness by the time Arin finished the level, but still whined as Arin picked him up, “Nooo..”

Arin shook his head, clumsily picking up the taller male. Arin was pretty strong, he would admit, but it’s a whole other challenge entirely to pick up someone as tall as Dan. Nevertheless, he persisted, “No, no more whining. I said a few more minutes, and those minutes have passed, sleepy one. Now come on, time to nap!”

Dan sighed and nuzzled into Arin’s neck tiredly, immediately reaching out for his Sonic plush that Suzy had gotten him a while ago when they went into the spare bedroom.

“Aw, there you go Danny! Sonic is waiting for you,” Arin cooed, setting down Dan on the bed slowly. Dan immediately hugged the plush to his chest. He barely even paid attention as Arin tucked him in slowly, but he did smile behind his pacifier as Arin pressed a kiss to Dan’s forehead. 

“Alright, buddy, now take your nap. After your nap, I’ll make some dinner, and then mommy should be back!” Arin said in a sing-song voice, making Dan giggle softly.

“Can you play more Sonic later, daddy?” Dan asked excitedly, watching as Arin flicked off the light and went to the door. Arin sighed in response. 

“We’ll see, baby. But if mommy wants to do something else, then we will, okay?” He offered, then smiled lightly, “I love you, my little dino.”

Dan nodded slowly and closed his eyes, “Love you too, daddy…”

Arin smiled and slowly closed the door, going out into the hallway and sighing. He loved Danny, he really did, but… would it KILL him to like a good game?

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have a request, maybe? E-mail me at pbrown92899@gmail.com if you want. You can also message me on Tumblr, at winderfuck!


End file.
